Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a device and method for inflating an inflatable object. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and device for generating a gas to inflate a flat tire.
There are numerous situations in which a handy, portable pressurized air source is needed. For example, when the tire pressure of a vehicle becomes too low, the vehicle driver may need to increase the tire pressure by supplying more air into the tires. The driver could do so by driving to a gas station nearby and inflate the tire by an air pump at the station. However, when circumstances prevent the vehicle driver from driving to a nearby gas station, an alternative air source is required. In these situations, a portable pressurized air source would fulfill such a need. Similarly, an inflatable recreation device, such as a swimming pool floatation aide and a foldable boat, needs to be inflated before it can be used. It is not always practicable to take the inflatable recreation device to a gas station for proper inflation. Under these circumstances, a portable pressurized air source also would be desirable as an alternative air source.
There are some inflating devices which provide pressurized air to an inflatable object. For example, a mechanical air compressor or a storage tank of high-pressure air can be used for this purpose. However, a mechanical air compressor is relatively expensive and requires a power source. It typically is heavy. As such, a mechanical air compressor may not be a viable option for a stranded motorist. On the other hand, a pressurized air storage tank may be made portable and relatively cheap, but its capacity would be limited in order to be portable and cheap. Besides, it requires replenishment once its content is consumed, and such replenishment requires an air compressor. While hand pumps or foot pumps are a relatively inexpensive alternative for supplying air to an inflatable object, they require physical labor to generate the required air. To inflate a relatively large object, it may take a long time for a person of average physical fitness.
Therefore, there exists a need for an inflating device which requires minimal human interaction and does not require a power source to operate. Furthermore, it would be desirable that the capacity of such a device not be limited.
The invention disclosed herein meets the above need by providing an inflating device and a method for inflating an inflatable object. In one aspect, the invention relates to an inflating device. The inflating device includes: (1) a first component containing a gas-generating agent which is not in the gaseous state; (2) a second compartment containing an activating agent separated from the gas-generating agent; (3) an activator connected to the first and second compartments; and (4) a hose assembly with one end adaptable for connection to an inflatable object and the other end connected to the compartment in which the gas is generated. In this device, the activating agent is capable of producing a gas in situ when in contact with the gas-generating agent. The activator is capable of effectuating contact between the gas-generating agent and the activating agent upon activation. In some embodiments, the in situ generated gas is carbon dioxide. The gas-generating agent for carbon dioxide may be selected from one or more of the following compounds: sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, ammonia bicarbonate, and calcium carbonate. The activating agent for the gas-generating agent for carbon dioxide may be an acid, such as acetic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, polyacrylic acid, phosphoric acid, sodium sulfuric acid, and tartaric acid. In addition to carbon dioxide, any other gases, such as nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen, may be generated with an appropriate gas-generating agent and an activating agent.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an inflating device. The device includes: (1) a first compartment containing a gas-generating agent not in the gaseous stage; (2) a second compartment containing an activating agent separated from the gas-generating agent; (3) a means for effectuating contact between the gas-generating agent and the activating agent upon activation; and (4) a means for delivering the gas to an inflatable object. The activating agent is capable of producing a gas in situ when in contact with the gas-generating agent.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for inflating an inflatable object. The method includes: (1) providing a gas-generating agent which is not in the gaseous state; (2) providing a activating agent separated from the gas-generating agent which is capable of producing a gas in situ when in contact with the gas-generating agent; (3) contacting the gas-generating agent with the activating agent to generate a gas in situ; and (4) delivering the gas to an inflatable object.
Embodiments of the invention offers numerous advantages which become apparent with the following description.